


Sick

by ifzi0531



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kinda fluff?, Sick Niall, caring bandmates, kinda funny?, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifzi0531/pseuds/ifzi0531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shit.” He cursed out loud, again. Now he realized that he was not feeling very well. He shook his head tiredly. Why must he got sick when they had job to do? Couldn’t he get sick when they were on break or something? Niall whined to himself.</p><p>(Companion to my other one-shot : Headache)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda sequel/companion to Headache. But can be read independently, I guess. Enjoy xx
> 
> can also be found at my tumblr
> 
> http://niallhoranisasecretfurby.tumblr.com/post/61838389107/sick

Niall woke up feeling cold and hot at the same time and he couldn’t even comprehend what was happening. One second he was cold but when he buried himself in the blanket, he felt so hot that he kept sweating. He groaned out loud as he heard the loud sound of his alarm clock. He blindly grabbed his phone and pressed the snooze button. He closed his eyes again but he can’t go back to sleep since he felt so uncomfortable. He was drenched in sweat judging by the wet patch on his bed but he was also shivering at the moment. Niall cursed out loud when suddenly his cellphone started to ring.

“..’Lo..” He picked up, still groggy from the sleep.

“We’re on our way to your house already. Paul said be ready in 20.” Liam told him and Niall groaned again. Why must the sound check needed to be done early? He asked himself.

“Because it’s your job, Nialler.” He mumbled to himself as he kicked his duvet off the bed. He started to stand up and almost tumbling down on the floor but thankfully he managed to sit down on the bed again. “Shit.” He cursed out loud, again. Now he realized that he was not feeling very well. He shook his head tiredly. Why must he got sick when they had job to do? Couldn’t he get sick when they were on break or something? Niall whined to himself. With a shaky steps, he managed to get to his bathroom and took a quick shower before he grabbed his clothes and started to wait for the other lads to come pick him up.

“My man! Why are you wearing your thick hoodie?” Louis asked, a little too chirpily for morning in Niall’s opinion as soon as the Irish guy stepped into the van.

“It’s morning, Lou. I feel cold.” Niall replied simply and he had to clear his throat after that because it tickled and he can felt all of his other bandmates looked at him. Shit.

“Are you sick?” Zayn asked, always with his bluntness.

Niall shook his head. “Nah, just a little bit cold.” He said and shrugged. He slumped onto the seat and placed his head on the window, avoiding Liam’s stares and Harry’s knowing gaze.

“Ni..if you’re sick, you need to tell people, you know. Didn’t you remember what happened last time?” Liam said, his voice was quiet but Niall can heard the firmness in the tone. The Daddy-tone as Louis liked to call it.

Niall sighed. “I know. But I’m not sick, okay?” He replied as he forced a smile when he looked at his bandmates. He wasn’t lying. The last time he got a headache, he can barely speak but this time the headache was not as vicious as before and he just felt a little bit colder than usual.

“Alright. But if you’re not up for the show today, tell us, okay?” Harry’s voice piped in and Niall nodded. He felt fine, really.

 

*****

 

“Damn it, Ni. Why are you still wearing your jacket? It’s so hot up here.” Louis asked as they sat down on the edge of the stage. Niall just shrugged. Usually, he was already on his tank top as they were always sweating too much during the show but at the moment, Niall just felt cold. He knew that Liam and Zayn were always looking at him as he kept sneezing on the stage. Harry was no better. He obviously wanted Niall to admit that he was sick but Niall wouldn’t give in.

Once they finished the show (Niall really had to thank God for that), Niall headed straight towards the couch and curled into himself. He just wanted to close his eyes for a moment because he felt everything was spinning when they almost finished with the last song. He knew he must be looked like a drunk guy when he stumbled on his way to the couch in the dressing room.

“Niall, are you sick?” One of the security guys asked him and Niall gave the guy a smile, slightly shaking his head.

“I’m not sick.” Niall said and from his hearing distance, he can hear everyone else (his bandmates, their stylists and couple of security guys that were hanging in the room with him) snorted at his answer. Niall ignored all of them and curled into himself again, tightening his jacket around him.

Zayn shook his head as he watched his Irish bandmate on the couch. It was obvious to everyone that Niall was sick yet the guy himself didn’t want to admit it. He knew that it was not only Liam, Harry and Louis were worried, everyone else was looking after Niall too and they also got worried when he saw the state that Niall was in. After all, everybody loved Niall, who wouldn’t? He always had the ball of energy to lift up everyone’s mood and everyone didn’t like to see Niall being miserable and quiet because he was sick.

“He’s so damn stubborn.” Liam muttered besides him and Zayn chuckled. “Yeah. Never mind, we’ll just keep an eye on him, yeah?” Zayn said and Liam nodded. Once Paul had ushered all of them to take their shower before heading back to their houses, all of them obeyed. Usually Niall was the one who wanted to go first but as everyone else can see, Niall was fast asleep on the couch and nobody had the heart to wake him up.

 

*****

 

Harry patted Niall’s cheek softly and trying to wake his friend up. “Ni. Wake up. We have to go now.”

Niall groaned as he felt someone tapped him on his cheek and blindly swatting the hand away. He didn’t want to wake up. He wanted to lie down forever because he didn’t have the energy to get up from the couch. He thought he would get a perfect nap but instead it made him feel weaker than before.

Harry chuckled as Niall blinked his eyes open and it reminded Harry so much about kitten that he can’t help but pinching Niall’s cheek. “Ow, what was that for?” Niall whined as he tried to sit and not groaning out loud as he felt dizzy because he didn’t want to draw the other’s attention on him.

“For not admitting that you’re sick.” Harry teased but his eyes looked at Niall in concern. And as usual, Niall just brushed him off. Harry watched as Niall struggling to stand up from the couch and bless him for having a long limbs, he managed to catch Niall when suddenly the smaller guy fainted.

Niall didn’t know what the hell had happened but one second he was up yet one second later he was lying down, his head on someone’s lap. When Harry’s face appeared and hovering in front of him, Niall knew his head was on Harry’s lap. “What happened?” Niall managed to ask and he winced at the weak tone in his voice.

“You fainted because you’re sick.” Harry said and Niall tried to shake his head.

“No, I didn’t faint. Plus I’m not sick.” Niall replied stubbornly.

Harry let out a small chuckle at Niall’s stubbornness. “You fainted for a minute there, Nialler. Liam, Louis and Zayn almost had a heart attack. Well, everyone were.”

Niall groaned. This is the reason why he didn’t want anyone to know that he was sick. Everyone will fussed over him and Niall didn’t really like the attention, unless when he was on stage. But then Niall realized there was no one else in the room. “Where are they?” He asked weakly as he tried to sit up with the aid of Harry.

“I chased them out because they were crowding you. Know you don’t like that.” Harry explained and Niall mumbled his thanks. Niall shivered as the air conditioner hit his face when they shift from the floor and Harry looked at him.

“Still not going to admit that you’re sick?” Harry asked.

“I’m not sick.” Niall replied, already feeling like a dejavu for the repetitive answer.

Harry rolled his eyes. “So what stunt did you pull just now which you ended up lying on the floor?”

“Er, taking a nap?” Niall said and Harry snorted. Well, not just Harry as Niall realized that his other bandmates were there too. Apparently they had entered the room to check on Niall.

“You’re so stubborn.” Liam said sternly as he crouched down in front of Niall and put the back of his hand on Niall’s forehead. “You’re warm. Do you think you need hospital?”

Niall swatted Liam’s hand weakly. Shit, why did he feel like his energy was draining so quickly? “No. Okay, now I’m going to admit that I’m sick. Happy? Just let me rest at home, please?”

“Are you sure? Paul suggested for you to go to the hospital but we know you wouldn’t like that.” Liam said and Niall nodded, already leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“I hate hospital.” Niall said and they all nodded understandingly at that. They knew Niall didn’t like tight space. The last time Niall was in the hospital because of the headache, he was unconscious for most of the time but once he woke up, he was so eager to go out because he said that hospital room made him claustrophobic.

When Liam had stood up and heading out of the room to tell Paul about Niall’s request, Zayn took his turn to crouch in front of Niall. He then turned his body around and beckoned for Niall to hop on his back.

“What are you doing?” Niall asked confusingly.

“I’m giving you piggyback ride to the van. Come on.” Zayn said.

“No. I can walk.” Niall replied.

Harry shook his head as he gently pushed Niall’s head away from his shoulder. “No, you can’t, Ni. I know you’re still dizzy because you keep squinting your eyes and I don’t think you have enough energy to walk until you reach the van. You want to repeat the same stunt again? What did you call it? ‘Taking a nap’?”

Niall sighed in resignation. He knew Harry was right. Slowly, he shifted his body and put his hand around Zayn’s neck. Zayn grabbed both of Niall’s legs and started to stand up slowly.

“You okay back there?” Zayn asked.

Niall let his chin rest on Zayn’s shoulder as he mumbled weakly. “Hurm, okay…just get me to my fluffy bed quickly, please..with the cherry on top please..”

Zayn chuckled while Harry snorted and together they made their way to the van and Niall was already fast asleep before they even got out from the arena.

 

*****

 

“Ni, open your mouth.” Zayn cooed as he tried to feed Niall with a spoon in his hand.

Niall looked curiously between Zayn and the bowl in the older lad’s hand. “What’s that?” He asked, his voice cracked a little because somehow his fever had escalated to coughing and sneezing continuously within couple of hours.

“Soup. Liam made it for you.” Zayn said as he moved the spoon to Niall’s lips again.

“I don’t feel like eating.” Niall admitted. His stomach felt weird and he can felt that his head were starting to throb and he was so afraid that he will puke on his own bed.

Zayn nodded yet he smiled encouragingly at Niall. “I know. But just few sips and then I’ll tell Liam that you don’t have an appetite, yeah? You need to eat, Ni.”

Niall sighed. He knew he couldn’t win so reluctantly he opened his mouth and let Zayn spoon-fed him with the soup. Zayn smiled at Niall when he managed to finish the soup for at least half of the bowl. Niall went back to sleep after that and he barely felt when Zayn tucked him in and left the room.

Niall didn’t know how much time had passed but he knew it wasn’t a long sleep when he felt like he wanted to puke his gut out. Shakily, he managed to walk to his bathroom before he started to puke. He shivered as he can felt the cold tile floor connected with his skin but he didn’t even dare to get up from the floor in case he wanted to vomit again.

Liam entered the room only to find that the bed was empty and he started to get worried. “Niall?” He called out and seconds later he heard an unmistakable sound of someone retching in the bathroom. Liam dashed towards the source of the voice and winced at the sight. Niall was hunched near the toilet’s bowl and he noticed that Niall was shivering. “Oh, Nialler.” Liam cooed sympathetically as he crouched down behind Niall and rubbed the younger lad’s back, comforting the sick lad.

“Li..don’t feel so good..” Niall said as he turned his head slightly to look at Liam. Liam sighed worriedly as he looked at the paleness of Niall’s face and wiped the sweat from Niall’s forehead gently.

“You’re done now? Let’s get you back to the bed, yeah?” Liam said and Niall mumbled. “No..don’t want to puke on bed.” He replied tiredly.

Liam ignored Niall’s weak attempt as he started to scoop Niall into his arms and shook his head. “You won’t. I’ll put a bin besides your bed so you don’t have to move if you want to retch again, okay?”

Niall nodded weakly against Liam’s chest. Once Liam had put Niall on the bed, he rolled on his side and started to curl into himself. “Cold…” He said as his teeth started to chatter.

Liam grabbed an extra blanket from Niall’s cupboard and laid it on Niall’s body. He bit his lip worriedly when Niall didn’t seem to stop shaking. “Li? Is he better?” Liam turned his head to look at Zayn who had just entered the room and the guy was looking at Niall in worried too.

“He started to puke and couldn’t stop shaking.” Liam explained.

Zayn took a seat on edge of the bed and brushed the bangs on Niall’s forehead. He then put the back of his hand to feel for Niall’s temperature. “He feels warm still.” Zayn said and Liam nodded, agreeing with Zayn.

“I think I’m going to call the in-house doctor to come here.” Liam announced and heading out of the room. Zayn watched as Niall started to stir again on the bed and before Zayn could ask Niall about his condition, Niall started to puke on the side of his bed.

“Shit.” Zayn cursed as he quickly reached the bin at the corner of the room and guided Niall to puke into it. Niall whimpered as he started to retch again and again and Zayn rubbed Niall’s back soothingly. It felt like hours later before Niall finally slumped onto Zayn’s chest and groaned miserably. “I think Liam’s soup made me sick.” Niall mumbled and Zayn let out a slight chuckle at that.

“I think so too. I’ll warn Harry and Louis about Liam’s soup too.” Zayn said lightly and Niall smiled weakly at that. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” Zayn soothed as he put the bin aside but still within his reach in case Niall got sick again. He wrapped his arm tighter around Niall when he felt the younger guy was shaking violently. Zayn darted his eyes to the door, hoping that Liam would come back with the news about the doctor. As on cue, Liam appeared on the door, with Harry in tow.

“The doctor had another appointment after this but he said he can come later. Maybe in two or three hours depends on the traffic.” Liam announced as he looked at Zayn. Harry sat on the other side of the bed and looked at Niall sympathetically. It was so sad to see that their little ball of sunshine being so weak and vulnerable. The three of them sat in silence as they watched Niall whimpered and secretly hoping that the doctor will come in instance.

Zayn was about to drift to sleep about half an hour later when Niall shifted and started to pull away from his arms. “Niall?” He asked confusingly as he can see the glassy eyes of Niall boring into him. Harry and Liam who had been sitting on the other side of the bed watched the sight in confusion too.

“Dad…? What are you doing here?” Niall mumbled confusingly and Zayn felt his body stiffen. He looked at Harry and Liam who gasped in surprise.

“Hey, Ni. It’s me, Zayn.” He said as he tilted Niall’s chin to look at him. Niall’s face felt warmer than before and Zayn knew the fever had gotten worst to the point of delirious. Zayn pulled Niall onto his chest again and trying to soothe the sick guy.

“Dad..” Niall mumbled again as he started to whimper. Zayn shook his head at Harry and Liam as those two started to move closer to Niall and him. He didn’t want them to crowd Niall. Harry and Liam nodded understandingly. Liam pulled out his cellphone and Zayn knew that the guy was calling the doctor again as he headed out of the room. Harry looked at Zayn in wide eyes when Niall started to mumble again. “..dad..miss you…miss mum..”

Zayn smiled sadly as he leaned to kiss Niall’s temple. “Hey, it’s okay, Ni. Once you get better, we’re going to call your parents, yeah.” Zayn soothed and Harry nodded along though he knew Niall was so out of it to acknowledge their words.

 

******

 

Harry opened the door and let out a relief sigh when Liam had arrived with the doctor in tow. Apparently Liam had to pick the doctor up because of the traffic. Harry led the doctor to Niall’s room and even though Niall had fallen into a sleep, it was a restless one. He kept mumbling for his parents and started the series of vomiting again.

“Hey, Z. Let me take him, okay?” Harry said as he gently pulled Niall into his arm and let him sit up for the doctor. Harry can see how tired Zayn was all night as Niall kept clutching to Zayn’s side when the delirious started and kept calling Zayn as his dad. Zayn nodded and let Harry took the turn to sit with Niall.

“Hey, Niall. Your friend had told me about your symptoms. I guess it’s a flu season cause I’ve just came back from treating my patient who has the same symptoms too.” The doctor said as he started to inspect Niall. Harry felt Niall shivering under his arms and he prayed that the doctor will do something to heal Niall quickly.

“Still feeling nauseous now?” The doctor asked and Harry felt Niall nodded weakly on his chest.

The doctor pulled out a small needle and started to put the end of the needle on Niall’s arm. Harry felt Niall stiffen and he mumbled his assurance into Niall’s ear. They all know how much Niall hated needle.

“Don’t want tattoo…” Niall mumbled as he tried to swat away the needle and Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. He heard Zayn and Liam did the same thing at the other side of the room as well.

“Ni, it’s not for tattoo. The doctor is going to give you an injection for your nauseous, yeah?” Harry explained and Niall hummed in response. Not long after the injection was given, Harry watched as Niall had fallen asleep again.

 

*****

 

Niall rolled to his side and clutched on his stomach. Sure, he felt better and from the look of it, the high fever had broken and he didn’t feel nauseous again. But his stomach felt uncomfortable and he groaned quietly onto his pillow.

“Ni?” Niall turned his head slightly at the person who had just sit down on the edge of his bed. “Hi, Lou.” Niall greeted with a small smile.

Louis watched as Niall smiled weakly at him and he put the back of his hand on Niall’s forehead on instinct. “Looks like you’re not too warm like yesterday.” Louis said and Niall nodded slightly. “You made us scared last night, Ni. Thank God the doctor was available.” Louis continued.

“Sorry.” Niall mumbled and Louis shook his head. “Nah, not your fault for being sick.” Louis said. He frowned slightly when he saw how Niall kept clutching on his stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked as he looked at Niall.

“My stomach felt uncomfortable. Probably because of the-unfortunate-series-of-vomiting yesterday.” Niall said and sighed.

Louis’s eyes go wide as suddenly something clicked in his mind. “You’ve got stomach cramp.” Louis pointed out.

“Huh?”

“Stomach cramp.” Louis replied shortly and he walked towards the bathroom. Once he reached Niall’s bed again, he gently pulled Niall’s body to sit up.

“What are you doing?” Niall asked weakly.

“I’m helping you to take a warm bath to reduce the cramp, okay?” Louis explained as he gently let Niall leaned on him as they made a short journey to the bathroom. Niall felt happy at the prospect of getting a bath because honestly he felt gross with the smell of sweat and nausea that lingered around him.

Louis started to tug Niall’s shirt as the younger guy sat on the toilet’s lid, completely exhausted by the short trip to the bathroom. “Pull up your hand.” Louis ordered and Niall weakly obeyed. Louis proceeded with Niall’s trousers and the Irish guy just sitting silently, until Louis started to tug for his boxer.

“Lou!” Niall swatted Louis’s hand away from his boxer.

Louis raised his eyebrows. “What?” He asked confusingly and when he saw how red Niall’s cheek was, Louis laughed. “Oh my god, Ni! You’re embarrassed to get naked in front of me? Don’t you remember that we got naked in front of each other only after being put together for less than a month?”

Niall groaned. “Of course I remember. But normally..”

“Normally, what?”

“I don’t like getting naked in front of others when I’m sick, okay?” Niall admitted sheepishly. The truth was he felt so exposed and vulnerable when he was sick. Plus, he always tend his sickness by himself or his parents would take care of him. Not his friends.

Louis shook his head fondly at Niall’s admission and patting Niall’s arm gently. Louis understood how independent Niall was and the only persons that Niall would let to see him vulnerable was his family members. “Look, it’s okay, yeah. It’s just me. I’m like your brother already, right? It’s no big deal.”

Niall sighed in resignation. “Okay.” He reluctantly agreed as he let Louis continued to manhandle him until he was in the bath. The smell of the water felt good and calm and the warmth of the water made his stomach felt better.

Louis smiled as Niall let out a relief sigh as soon as he completely submerged under the water, leaving his little head on the edge of the tub. “I’m going to call El for a while, you’ll be okay?” Louis asked as he started to stand up.

Niall nodded and gave a thumb up to Louis. “Okay.”

Louis came back to Niall’s room again later only to find out that Niall had fallen asleep in the bath tub. Niall’s head was lolled at the side and one of his arms are hanging on the edge and the water was dripping from his fingers. “Ni.” Louis tapped Niall’s cheek gently to wake him up. Niall’s eyes fluttered open as he blinked confusingly at Louis.

“You fell asleep. Let’s get you out of here, yeah?” Louis said as he started to pull Niall to stand up and reaching for the towel to dry Niall’s body. Niall let Louis guided him to the bed and he blinked sleepily as Louis helped him to get dress in his jumper and sweatpants. Niall groaned slightly when Louis shifted to lie him down because he suddenly felt the cramp on his stomach again. He watched in confusion as Louis started to lift up his jumper and his other hand is holding a bottle of…

“What’s that?” Niall asked curiously.

“A magic potion that will help you to feel better about your cramp.” Louis replied cheekily. Once he put the cream on Niall’s stomach, he started to massage it gently and he smiled when Niall seemed to be less tense than before.

Niall reached for the bottle and read the description. “Shit! Is this for period pain?” Niall asked horrifically.

Louis laughed and nodded. “Yeah. Eleanor asked me on how you have been so I told her everything and then she was like, ‘oh, I understand how stomach cramp is! I know how you can make him better!’, something like that.” Louis explained. “So I asked Harry to buy the cream for you.”

Niall felt his cheeks flustered after that. He was not a woman, god damn it. But he couldn’t help but admit that the cream was working on his stomach. Or maybe the way that Louis gently massage his stomach that made it less painful than before. “You’ve got a magic hand.” Niall mumbled drowsily, starting to feel sleepy.

“That’s what she said.” Louis joked and laughed when Niall groaned. “Too much information, Lou!”

Louis watched as Niall slowly drifted off to sleep and he leaned down to kiss Niall’s forehead before he tucked the younger guy under the blanket. “Hope you’ll feel better.” Louis wished quietly before he exited the room.

 

*****

 

“Hey, you’re awake!” Harry greeted cheerfully as soon as he spotted Niall who was leaning against the wall near the kitchen area. “How are you now?”

“Yeah, better.” Niall replied shortly as he took a seat on the kitchen’s stool. “What are you doing?” Niall asked as he looked at Harry.

“Baking cookies. Louis asked me to bake for him. Hope you don’t mind I’m using your stuffs. We were too lazy to get our own.” Harry said. The truth was everyone was reluctant to leave Niall because he was still sick. Though as Harry looked at Niall at the moment and the Irish guy’s face looked less pale than couple of days before, the sick guy still didn’t retain his full energy yet.

Niall felt his stomach grumbled at the mention of cookies. It had been couple of days since he ate proper food and cookies sounded good enough for him. “Can I have some too?” He asked.

Harry nodded and grinned widely. “Of course. Go wait with them at the living room, yeah?”

Niall smiled and nodded as he started to stand up. He walked slowly to his living room and sat down on the couch besides Zayn. Zayn pulled Niall into his arms and smiled at him. “Feeling better?”

Niall nodded. “Yeah.” They sat in silence (not too silence as Liam and Louis kept arguing about the plot of the movie) until Harry announced his presence with a plate of cookies. Niall’s head perked up and he reached for the cookies first until someone slapped his hand away.

“Hey! That’s mine!” Louis scolded as he grabbed the plate out of Niall’s reach.

Niall’s eyes go wide as he looked at Louis. “But..I want the cookies too..” He said quietly.

Louis shook his head. “No, can’t do. It’s mine.”

Zayn rolled his eyes at Louis’s childishness and he knew Louis was joking but Niall looked so gloomy when he didn’t get to reach the cookies. “Lou, share the cookies with Niall.” Zayn said sternly and Louis was still shaking his head.

“Lou, be nice.” Liam warned and Louis ignored him. Harry laughed at his ridiculous friends. “Lou, be nice!” He mimicked Liam and then laughed when Liam glared at him.

“Never mind.” Niall said and pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the television screen again. Or more likely, glaring at the screen. Zayn raised his eyebrows as he looked at Louis and Harry and Liam snorted when Louis rolled his eyes fondly at the sight of Niall’s posture.

“Aw, Nialler. Are you sulking?” Louis teased as he started to stand in front of Niall, completely blocking Niall’s view.

“No.” Niall replied shortly. “Please, go away. I want to see the movie.” He continued.

Louis laughed out loud as he looked at Niall’s pouty face. The older guy couldn’t help but ruffling Niall’s hair and pinching the guy’s cheek. “You’re so adorably cute, you know?” Louis said as he handed Niall the plate of cookies. “Here, I was just joking. You can take the cookies.”

Niall shook his head. “No.” He replied stubbornly though his eyes lingered on the cookies in front of him as Louis shoved the plate under his nose.

Louis smiled fondly at Niall and put the plate on Niall’s lap. “Take this and eat, Nialler. You haven’t eaten for a while.”

Zayn nudged Niall on his side and smiled at the younger guy. “Eat that, Nialler. Or you want Liam to make you soup again?”

Niall’s face went white after that and Liam, Louis and Harry looked at him in worried. “Are you okay?” Harry asked.

“Please, don’t mention about the soup again. I’m traumatised.” Niall said and shuddered. Zayn laughed out loud followed by Harry and Louis while Liam let out an indignant squeal. “Hey! Don’t insult my soup!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> p/s: Starting to write part 2 of Small Town. Wish me luck!


End file.
